


Правда и ложь

by Tinumbra



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Криптонцы могут говорить только правду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правда и ложь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth and Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468217) by [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac). 



В каждом человеке можно выделить определенные черты, состояния, точки реальности, которые, несмотря на обстоятельства, всегда будут с ним. У Кларка Кента их две.  
  
Первая из них: Кларк Кент всегда говорит правду.   
И дело не в моральных принципах или гражданском долге. Это – биологический императив, наследие вымирающей расы. Кларк никогда не говорит что-либо, кроме абсолютно точно соответствующих реальности фактов, потому что нечто в нем – в мозгу ли, в языке, или где-то между – не дает лжи выйти из его рта.   
  
Вторая из них: Кларк Кент – лжец.  
Можно сказать, что ответственность за это лежит на его родителях. Но едва ли Марту и Джона можно винить за то, что они хотели таким образом защитить сына-инопланетянина, который не может даже просто исказить известный ему факт. И они научили его лгать, говоря правду. Только им было неизвестно, насколько талантливый у них ребенок.  
  
Ложь – это искусство, а Кларк – его творец. Он вьет правду и переплетает ее с петляющими фактами до тех пор, пока их уже невозможно различить. Тон голоса, определенные движения – он пользуется своим телом, которое может лгать вместо него. Он строит настолько подвижные иллюзии, что они могут заморочить голову любому. И окружающие поддаются, даже зная, что он уже проделывал с ними такой фокус раньше.   
  
Кларк нравится людям, он делает для этого все. Харизма – еще один инструмент в его ремесле: верят тем, кого любят. Тем не менее, друзей у него нет. Кларк убеждает себя, что он просто не хочет никого подпускать близко, не хочет дружить с теми, кого так легко обмануть. Конечно, он никогда не скажет этого вслух.  
  
Кто захочет дружить с лжецом?  
  
Ответом на этот вопрос стали мост, скатившаяся связка проволоки и превысивший скорость Порш.  
  
«Могу поклясться, что я сбил тебя».  
  
Притворное замешательство: «Ни один нормальный человек не пережил бы такое».   
  
Проницательный взгляд: «Да, нормальный человек не смог бы». Ударение на слово «нормальный» так мало, словно его и не существует.  
  
Кларк попал на крючок.  
  
Это становится их игрой. Лекс разбирает каждую ложь Кларка на компоненты правды, из которой она состоит, на каждый удар – защита, на каждое отступление – атакующий выпад. Лекс не ведет расследование аварии – это было бы таким же жульничеством, как если бы Кларк начал врать. К тому же зачем что-то расследовать, если правда висит перед ним, словно спелый фрукт? Нужно только дотянуться и сорвать его.  
  
Это поединок. И Кларк не может выиграть, он только откладывает неизбежный конец – когда Лекс, наконец, раскроет все.  
  
Кларк ждет этого с нетерпением.


End file.
